Skylanders
by Phenak1sm
Summary: This is a story that will mix the battles and some elements of Bakugan, Skylanders and random 13- year olds as they embark on a quest to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

****Skylanders****

**_I'm making this story purely out of enjoyment, its based of the franchise Skylanders and takes inspiration from Bakugan. I hope you enjoy so here's the first Chapter! _**

****Chapter 1: Skylands ****

"Jason, come here I want you to see this caribou over there." Said Jorge, a cheerful, whimsical and short boy with strong arrogance.

"I don't care about caribou." Said Jason, a quiet, calm and individual person with long, brown hair.

"Jason become here right now and see the caribou!" Shouted Jorge, truly showing his arrogance.

"I'll see it. Moose are way better, so I need to see how sucky this caribou looks." said James, a smart, and obedient computer whiz.

"Well yeah, they're like the same thing." replied Connor, an inappropriate but caring boy with long blondish brown hair.

Connor was immediately pinned to the tree, and was face-to-face with the tall, brown haired boy, with an annoyed look in his eye.

"They are not! Moose and caribou are like not even close to the same thing! Moose have a bigger body but caribou have bigger antlers and their snouts are completely different!" James denied.

He then let go of his friend and continued as if nothing happened. These four boys were part of an overnight trip to Ottawa with their school. They were in the forest in a tour with the other grade 8's.

"Hey guys come over here they're talking about all the animals in the forest." called Gary, another one of their friends who has dirty blond hair and a knack for trash talking everyone.

The boys walked over to the group, interested about the wildlife within the Ottawa region. Once the tour was over the kids were given time to shop around the streets with their money.

The boys were walking towards a souvenir store when Gary decided to go to the bathroom back at the plaza and forced the boys to not move on without him. They did their quick shopping and started waiting for Ian.

"I need to ask something to all of you." yelled a familiar voice. It was a blond-haired girl with a lot of stubbornness.

"Oh hey Alice." said Jason, with a curiosity of why she wanted to talk to them as she never does voluntarily.

"We are wondering if you guys knew where the antique store is, our parents wanted something pretty so we want to give them something from there." Said a brown haired girl with a very calm and gentle voice called Skyler.

"Yeah, it's over that street turn a left then right and its right there." Answered Jorge.

"Thanks, babe." Said Alice, winking at Jorge and turning away. Jorge used to like Alice so she was attempting to charm him. It didn't work though as Jorge's feelings for her ended at the beginning of the year.

"What are you doing, hanging out with **my** friends?" Said a black-haired girl with a true talent for singing, backed up by her tall, blonde friend.

"Maëlyse, Lily, what's up." Said Jorge, sounding nervous as he knew there would be a fight.

"They're not exclusively yours, Maëlyse!" replied Alice, with ferocity in her tone. Skyler and Lily immediately moved to where the boys were standing as they didn't hate each other as much as these two did. They hated each other more than lions and spotted hyenas.

"They are my friends, not yours!" shouted Maëlyse .

"They are friends with us, aren't u guys!" yelled Alice.

"I will be if you sleep with me." Said Connor, letting his inner affections for women take over.

"Connor!" yelled all the kids excluding Connor.

"I tried to be friends with you, but you talked behind my back and said mean things." Maëlyse hissed.

"Those things weren't my own words, they were Marie's" countered Alice, but you could see she was a bit surprised by what she knew.

The girls then turned away, giving each other the silent treatment. Then, out of nowhere, the sky immediately turned grey, the clouds stirred up. Something was going on. The children had no idea what to do, when suddenly, a light beam shot from the sky to the ground, engulfing the group of young guns.

They were gone…

The kids have been transported to another dimension known to some as Skylands, filled with many creatures native to Earth. Jorge was transported to a lush and green forest.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?" questioned the short black-haired boy. He looked around to see the beautiful wildlife and green scenery.

Jorge was confused as to where he was, believing he was still on Earth. Meanwhile, in another part of Skylands, Maëlyse was stuck in the realm of the undead, creeped out by all the skeletons and dead trees.

"What is all this creepy stuff? Last thing I remember I was fighting against Alice in Ottawa and something tells me this isn't Ottawa. Whatever this place is, it gives me the willies." protested Maëlyse Elsewhere, others were in their own special environment. Jeremy was in the middle of an active volcano, evading the rising lava as best as he could. Alice was in what seemed to be the arctic slipping and falling all over the sleek sheet of ice like a person tripping over a banana peel. Connor was in the middle of the sky, and the only thing stopping him from falling were floating rocks suspended by gravity. Skyler was underground in caves, lost in all the network of tunnels and where they would lead her. James was in what seemed to be a high tech factory filled with all sorts of bombs and lasers which clearly freaked out James. Lily was in an ancient temple with lots of energy flowing throughout it. They were all confused as to where they were and what they were doing there, but it was all a plan created by an elderly man named Master Eon.

"These children might just be what we need to save the universe from the evil that is trying to steal the elemental energies to powering up their Skylanders to rule the world. I must send them the energies as soon as they get to the magical clearings." he decided

Jorge made it to the clearing fast, but was unable to go back the way he came from the thick foliage of trees blocking him. Maëlyse got to an ancient circle that seemed awfully scary and was instantly encased by a bunch of mystical bones blocking her escape. Jason was in a rock floating above the lava, streaming through the lava river like fish in a stream. Alice found a cave deep within the water and decided to go into it, but was blocked off by the water covering the entrance. Connor was stranded in a floating rock suspended high above the air. Skyler got to a clearing underground, but the rocks fell and blocked her escape. James was blocked off by automatic shutting gates, leaving him in an empty room. Lily was blocked by magical gates, forcing her to go into a royal room.

"They are in the proper places? Begin the transport immediately!" Eon commanded. As soon as the command left his mouth the Core of Light started emitting a strange light. A magical energy was exerted from the machine and into the rest of Skylands, seeking out its new masters. Eon turned around and saw that he was face-to-face with the villains ship!

"We will give you 5 minutes to give us the elemental energies. I suggest you hurry up. We don't like to be kept waiting." ordered the ship. Eon scrambled around trying to finish the last step of his plan. Eon projected his face and showed to the new 8 Portal Masters.

"You eight children have been chosen to defend the elemental energies. You must defend them at all costs, or your world and this world, Skylands. The eight elements; Life, Undead, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Tech and Magic will be given to each of you eight children." instructed Eon.

"Your time is up. No elemental energies? Prepare the cannons." the ship ordered. The cannons were getting ready to fire, and Master Eon gave the last instructions to his young apprentices.

"These Skylanders will be your partners for now and will help you protect these energies. I will also provide you with portals, character cards and will teleport you back to your world. Take care of yourselves, you know what to do." The cannon fired. The island which Eon stood upon was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. The children were surprised as a random flow of energy appeared around them and started to surround them. Then, a sudden flash of light blinded them and, lo and behold, their magical Skylanders appeared before them. Jorge, deep within the forest, was taken by surprised as a green ninja had suddenly appeared as if from thin air.

" Hello, Jorge. My name is Stealth Elf and I am here to help protect the Life energy alongside you, my partner." Jorge was at a loss for words as the life warrior stood in front of him.

"Uh.. okay." was all Jorge could get out. Maëlyse was dumbstruck by the skeletal warrior who had been sent to protect her and the energy.

" Hello, my mistress. It seems as though my partner is a beautiful girl. I hope you're a good battler, though. We wouldn't want the bad guys to steal the Undead energy. My name is Chop Chop. At your service." and the undead warrior bowed. Maëlyse could only nod in agreement. Jason found a lava monster before him.

"My name is Eruptor. Ready to go, Jason?" Eruptor said before he let out a huge belch. Jason, amazed and disgusted by his new partner said "Yeah I'm ready"

Alice found a wet fish creature and was completely grossed out.

"What are you screaming at, girlie. Are you Alice?" said the fish. Amy nodded. "Well, hello Alice." the fish said, changing his voice to a more mellow, seductive tone. "My name is Gill Grunt and I am your knight in shining armor." he said making a 'hero' pose.

"You have got to be joking." Alice repulsed. Connor was not so hostile, as he saw the magical unicorn-dragon hybrid form in front of him.

" Hello, Connor. my name is Whirlwind." Whirlwind introduced in a soft, soothing voice.

Skyler met Terrafin, a land shark who was quite the character. James met Trigger Happy, an energetic little gremlin with dual pistols. You could say he was on a sugar rush all day every day. Lily met Spryo, a purple dragon with horns and powerful wings. You could tell by his voice that he was a natural born leader. Once the children all had met there Skylanders, they started to begin the transport back to Earth. In a second, they were all gone replaced by a flash of light.

The kids arrived back to Earth and it seemed as though time hadn't moved since last time they were there.

"Hey guys, what are all you doing here?" asked Gary as he came back from the bathroom.  
"Where are we, guys?" asked Eruptor. Oh no! The kids didn't know if other people were able to know who the Skylanders were. Jason quickly made an excuse.

"Uh… voice crack?" Jason told in a confused tone.

"You're gonna keep growing!" Gary responded in a marveled expression. Jason could only give a small nod. All the kids had a good nights sleep and then the next day, they went back to school on the bus. They all agreed to meet up next Monday recess outside, since no one wants to be outside in the snow. It was tough hiding all the Skylanders from all their parents and some grew suspicious as to what they were doing.

Meanwhile…

On the ship that had caused Eon's demise, there were eight people in what seemed to be their teens, discussing what seemed to be important matters.

"I can't believe the energies got away from us, oh it makes me so mad that that old weasel tricked us!" shouted a big guy, with black hair and a red biker jacket and black ragged shorts.

"Quiet down, you fool. Your so loud it hurts my ears." complained a guy with white hair and a purple shirt and purple pants

" I can't! When im mad, I'm like a stampeding bull, no holding me back!" replied the big guy.

"Oh my god, boys are so ridiculous." complained a girl with brown skin and brown and tan shorts as she rolled her eyes.

At the end of the table, there was a man with orange hair, blue jacket and pants with a purple shirt. He seemed calm and composed and spoke up.

"Eon simply transported the energies elsewhere." he spoke in a calm manner. "Our radar detected eight children being transported here and teleported away."

"Well how do we know who it was, we just know the people were transported here." consoled the girl.

"Easy, our radar detects names too." replied the orange haired man.

"What, since when." demanded a little boy with a orange shirt, shorts and brown hair.

"Ever since I started working on the ships tracking system." boasted the white haired boy. The orange haired boy brought up the names of those people, or as they quickly found out, children. Jorge Garcia, Maëlyse Lambert, Jason Marlon, Alice Brooks, Connor Crawford, Skyler Rose, James Ross, Lily Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact

**Chapter 2: The First Contact**

The eight kids gathered outside, behind the schools power generator so they could bring out the Skylanders and the teacher on duty couldn't see them.

" Whoa, so that's everyones Skylanders!" spoke a surprised James.

"Yea man, its Gill Grunt in the blood not one other like me which makes me totally awesome." Gill Grunt announced in a surfer accent.

"Is he yours, Alice?" asked Skyler and Alice sighed and nodded.

"You don't look too happy with your partner Alice, while me and Chop Chop are besties." boasted Maëlyse, sticking her tongue out which infuriated Alice.

"Anyone have an idea what to do?" asked Jason, getting things back on topic. No one knew the answer. The kids went around, introducing each others partners.

"I love my Chop Chop, he's such a cutie and so protective." Maëlyse said as she hugged her little figurine.

" Please madam, not to be rude but we're in public." pleaded Chop Chop. She let go, seeing as it made him uncomfortable.

"So these are the children we have to defeat." retorted a distant female voice. The children looked around to see a girl with brown skin and a large boy with a biker coat standing not too far away.

"This is actually going to be easier than taking candy from a baby." laughed the boy.

"Hey, that's actually pretty hard." complained Connor.

"Who are you?" demanded Jorge.

"My name's Hannah and mister loudmouth over there's Ben." introduced Hannah. "I don't know what you know about us and I don't care. Just know that we're challenging you to a battle.

"A...battle?" questioned Lily.

"Do these losers not know what a battle is. Ha! This is going to be easier than breathing. " taunted Ben.

"That's pretty hard for some people, okay!" Connor complained yet again.

"I'll tell you what, we'll give you a small chance of victory. Us two, versus three of you. I hate a cake walk. "challenged Hannah.

"I'll fight." said Jorge.

"No, I'll fight, Jorge you stay out of this." dictated Jason.

"Dude, they said 2 v 3. We can fight together." realized Jorge.

" These guys killed Master Eon, they will pay!" grumbled Spyro. " Lily, let me battle." Lily agreed and got ready to fight.

"Yo, these homies are threatening my gangsters, I, Gill Grunt, the leader of the Master Fighters, must take this into his own hands." Gill Grunt determined. Everyone was shocked Gill Grunt just said he was the leader of the 'Master Fighters'. Alice just wanted to battle something to take her anger out of Maëlyse's previous comment.

"Wow, I dibsed it first, and these people are cutting the line." Jorge complained.

"Jorge, its just, you suck at fighting. We can do better than you can so there is no point in you battling." Connor explained. Jorge was astounded at that comment, that he was regarded as the weakest battler. The children were then confused as they didn't know how to start a battle or the rules.

"So we have to teach the little toddlers, too!" Ben mocked in a baby voice. " First, you hold up your Skylander and shout ' Battle commence'. said Ben. The five battlers did as instructed shouting ' Battle commence.' Time suddenly stopped and the five fighters were transported to a different dimension it seemed so they could start battle. The kids stared in awe while the two teens waited impatiently.

"Next, you throw down a portal. We'll give you the first portal since you suck." instructed Hannah, clearly losing patience.

"Are these portals?" asked Jason, holding one in his hand. That was one of the things Eon gave to them. The two kids on the opposite side of the battle arena nodded.

" Alright, I'll throw the first portal down." decided Jason.

"No way! I want to throw the first one down. Please, Jason." begged Alice. Alice and Jason were discussing who would throw the portal when suddenly they heard someone throw something.

"Yay, I got first portal." announced Lexi. When the portal hit the ground, a light beam of purple color shot upwards towards the sky.

"Now whoever threw that portal, in this case, the tall blondie, throws their Skylander first." ordered Hannah. Lexi did as said, throwing the Spyro figurine on the battle field. When Spyro landed, a purple light shined from beneath him and a huge flame immersed from what used to be the figurine. Then, a pair of wings broke the wall of fire and soon, Spyro broke free from the fire, and showed his true form.

"Spyro you look so godly." complimented Lily.

"He looks so weak. Bash, you ready to go out there to do some massive damage." criticized Hannah.

"I'm more than ready Hannah." spoke the earth dragon in a raspy low voice.

"Glad to hear you say that." she said as she threw the Skylander out into the field. When he hit the ground, a brown light emitted from the figure. A huge rock just came up from the ground, then the boulder broke open to reveal an earth dragon with no wings but a huge tail and a mace at the tip just to compliment.

"What, I don't understand, a Skylander on their side, why? Why would you join them?" questioned Spyro.

"Easy, not everyone's as dumb as you Spyro. I know what sides the winning side and I know which side will help me grow to be the strongest Skylander ever." Bash fumed. "I also know that I'm better than you Spyro and that my partner's stronger than yours."

"Hey Bash enough talking" yelled Hannah.

"Yeah, yeah I'm with you. Just telling Spyro the honest truth before I thrash him. The person who threw the first portal attacks first." answered Bash.

"Alright, well go Spyro, attack!" commanded Lily. Nothing happened. "Spyro why aren't you attacking."

"You have to be kidding me! You think he just attacks by himself! You give him his attacks via the character card!" laughed Ben. The character card was something else Eon gave the kids.

"Oh, well let me just grab that right now. Ah there it is." Lily said as she found the card. "Okay, this attack looks cool. Let's use Dragon's Fireball!" Spyro started a huge combustion inside his stomach and then released the giant fireball at Bash. It hit Bash directly, exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"Yay, nice job Spyro." congratulated Lily.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, girl." Laughed Hannah. The smoke revealed Bash completely unharmed from Spyro's previous attack.

"What, that didn't even leave a scratch." realized Spyro.

"You didn't honestly believe that would take down the strongest Earth Skylander ever! The Earth element is praised for being the strongest defensive element in Skylands and you would believe that a simple fireball would take down Bash. I laugh at your foolishness." taunted Hannah. "Well my turn to attack. Rock and Roll, Bash lets go" Bash rolled into a ball and started spinning straight at the purple dragon.

"Lily, quick counter attack." Demanded Spyro, before he was hit straight on by the spinning rock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Spyro. I don't know what some of these attacks do. Speaking of which, how did you attack without even having your character card out, huh. I call hacks!" asked Lily.

"Huh, you don't need the card to attack. It's just so you know what a Skylanders attacks are, but I've already memorized all of Bash's attacks so I don't need it, unlike you." answered Hannah.

"Well, it's our turn to attack. Let's use this one, Pixie Dust!" commanded Lily. Spyro took to the skies and his scales started emitting a faint purple light, and later it started showering pixie dust all over the battlefield. When Bash was hit, he was quickly paralyzed.

"Nice job Spyro. We can now deliver the Daybringer Burst!" Lily shouted. Spyro's stomach started combusting a fire again, but this time, the fire just kept getting hotter and hotter. By the time Spyro released it, it was a wave of flames coming straight at the Earth dragon. It hit Bash as he was still paralyzed, so he could not counter attack and a bigger explosion took place, releasing even more ash from the point of impact. When the ash faded, the kids were surprised to see Bash still standing, delivering only faint breaths.

"What, how is he still standing after a direct attack from Spyro?" asked Alice.

"Like I said, Earth's a defensively strong element. A bigger fireball will only slightly hurt more than the first." Boasted Hannah. The kids stared in awe at the tanky monster that is Bash.

"Well Bash, it's time to show these kids how a real Skylander attacks. Let's use 360 Degrees of Smashing." Hannah commanded. Bash started to run at Spyro, preparing his next attack.

"Wait, I think I can counter… let's try this, Flaming Wings." Lily yelled. Spyro took to the skies again, but this time, his wings turned to flames and both dragons charged straight at each other. Spyro's wings collided against Bash's tail as he swung it with mighty force. The collision created a huge explosion and when the fog cleared the battle, both Skylanders were still standing, weaker than they were before the attack.

"Spyro, don't let him have a breather. Ibex's Stampede." Called Lily.

"You're stronger, Bash. Use Rolling Avalanche." Commanded Hannah. Spyro charged straight for Bash, horns lowered, and Spyro created bigger horns and sprinted towards his finish line. Bash rolled towards Spyro, but this time, the further he rolled, the more rocks he picked up along the way, transforming himself into a huge, deadly boulder. They crashed again, with an even bigger explosion.

"Man, so many explosions, eh Hannah! A little girl's giving you a run for your money!" Teased Ben. The two Skylanders stood up, ready to repeat the process over again.

"Arrgh, ZIP IT!" Hannah shouted

"I can't stand them just battling without me! Gill Grunt, you ready to go in!" fumed Alice.

"What, I think Spyro's got this handled, don't ya think, chap." Gill Grunt replied in a frantic tone.

"It wasn't a question!" Alice raged as she grabbed Gill Grunt and chucked him in the battle. A water pillar shot up into the sky.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, hold your applause for the grand act to begin." Gill Grunt announced. Gill Grunt destroyed the water, revealing himself. "Now you can applaud. For today's act, I will make a lucky volunteer disappear. How about you Bashy ma main man?"

"I'll pound you, fish man" Bash raged.

"Huh, so now it' 1?" Ben realized, relaxed and comfortable with Hannah going up against two opponents. "Don't let them catch you off guard!" he joked.

"I won't, you little noob" Hannah snapped back.

"Gill grunt, lets take to the skies. Use Aqua Jet Pack." Alice commanded. Gill Grunt fired up his jet pack and shot water downwards, propelling him up.

"Whoo, Whirlwind ought to be jealous 'cause this speedster is taking the reigns in the air." Gill Grunt cockily said.

"BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" Alice shouted.

"Yeesh, can't a fish enjoy some quality time in flight, we don't do it often." Gill Grunt spat back.

"That girl reminds me of me: loud! I like it!" Laughed Ben. " Hey little boy. Let's show these girls how men truly fight, eh."

"I'm down with it." Jason agreed. They both threw their partners at the same time, both emitting a red light when they hit the ground. From Jason's side, a lava monster appeared and roared, followed by a huge belch. From Ben's side fire erupted from the ground, and from it, came a flaming knight, with a fire sword. The knight appeared to have no body, just armor filled with fire.

"Hello, my name's Ignitor, are you ready to duel, fire beast!" challenged the fire knight in a British accent.

"You ready to be extinguished, flame brain." mocked Gill Grunt.

"This one talks the talk, but I highly doubt he can walk the walk. Hell, I bet he can barely walk." replied Ignitor.

"Amy, I want to attack this overgrown candle." Gill Grunt grunted.

"Candles don't really grow so that doesn't make any sense but whatever. Let's see, use Harpoon Sniper, but use it on Bash!" Alice commanded. Gill Grunt took aim, and then shot two harpoons in rapid fashion at the earth dragon, deciding he was weaker than the newly brought out fire Skylander. They stuck on the earth dragon and stayed, not even flinching from the attack.

"Ugh, kids never learn…." Hannah sighed. "You guys really need stronger attacks if you wanna even phase Bash, you know!"

"Well, now its our turn to attack! Ignitor use Furnace Breath!" Ben commanded. Ignitor powered himself up and shot a stream of flames from the opening in his armor, firing it at the lava monster. When the flames hit the beast, Eruptor was knocked backwards but seemed completely fine from the attack. "So, seems the kids themselves have a frontliner, huh."

"Eruptor, lets not give them a break! Let's use Volcanic Explosion." Jason shouted. Eruptor exploded, erupting flaming rocks, hurling them towards both the enemy Skylanders.

"Bash, use Stone Blockade to block the rocks." Hannah ordered quickly. Bash summoned a trio of rocks, angling them in just the right angle to block all the incoming rocks. The three kids were unable to see Bash as he was hiding under the tipi-shaped stones. Ignitor was unable to block the incoming rocks, and was pelted by the incoming stones.

"Spyro, use your Stunning Ram attack, Alice I need you to follow up when Spyro connects." Lily commanded. Spyro charged towards the fire knight, horns lowered.

"Gill Grunt, use your Spinning Torpedo attack and follow Spyro." Alice followed.

"Oh boy, this attack gets me really dizzy, hope I don't vomit." Gill Grunt joked as he flew towards Ignitor and started spinning and eventually his whole body was surrounded by a veil of water. Both Skylanders started charging for the fire beast.

"You think you can just charge at one of Skylanders and not expect there to be a consequence, well there is consequences. We are the Dark Galaxy, the top battlers from each of the eight elements and we fight together, Bash, use your Shifting Stones to block the attacks from reaching Ignitor!" Hannah explained. Bash moved the stones from the tipi position around him, to separate Ignitor from the other Skylanders. Spyro collided into the rocks, reversing the stun effects onto himself, while Gill Grunt crashed straight onto the face of the rocks.

"Yo, dude, what a wipe out, bro." Gill Grunt said in a dizzying state. Ignitor stood over him.

"Hello, I believe it was you who said he would extinguish me, is that not true." Ignitor cockily said.

"Gill Grunt, use Spinning Torpedo again, onto Ignitor."Alice commanded. Gill Grunt body checked Ignitor and started flying upwards, taking Ignitor with him.

"Ha, this is too funny. You think that a pathetic attack like that could defeat us. There is such a thing as boiling water, is there not? Ignitor, use Heated Armor." Ben laughed. Ignitor raised his sword, allowing the flames to spread to his entire body and eventually they disappeared, leaving behind boiling hot armor, that burned even absolute zero temperatures. Ignitor used his hands to break the water separating him from the fish, grabbing his neck, attempting to either choke or burn Gill Grunt to death. They both started falling, heading straight for the ground, Gill Grunt on the bottom.

"Spyro don't let Gill Grunt crash into the ground, go help him." Lily said, prompting Spyro to go catch Gill.

"Oh no, not so fast, little girl. Just because you're in the air doesn't mean the earth can't get to you. Bash, use Ramped Boost." Hannah dictated. Bash started rolling towards Spyro, and created a rock angled in an angle which allowed Bash to use the ramp, take air, and ram Spyro straight in the stomach, rocketing him into the ground, which made Gill Grunt fall as well.

"Gill Grunt, get up. Oh my god! Use High-Pressured Jets." Alice complained. Gill Grunt used his hose to shoot high-pressured water, pushing Ignitor off him.

"That attack didn't hurt at all, holy, you are weak." Ignitor taunted.

"It's not supposed to hurt, its just supposed to push you away from me so I can get my personal bubble back." Gill Grunt explained, reminding him to make a bubble from his gun. "Yay, Bob's back!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU USELESS LITTLE FISH, STOP JOKING AROUND AND FIGHT!" Alice shouted, which shocked Gill Grunt, causing him to bump into Bob, popping him.

"Noooooo, Bob! Hey what was that for, you killed Bob, if I remember correctly, your country is a 'free' country, so I can do what I want." Gill Grunt spat back. Hannah and Ben just looked at each other, shrugged and continued to look at the battle field.

"Hey, um your battles with us, not yourselves, noobs!" Ben mocked. "Ignitor, use Flaming Sawblade. Cut 'em to pieces!" Ignitor jumped up, and somersaulted forwards, flaming sword outstretched, ready to cut any who oppose him.

"Gill Grunt, use Water Hose to extinguish the flames." Alice commanded.

"Don't think that's a good idea, remember what happened last time we fought fire with water." replied Gill Grunt, remembering how the fire knight almost choked him.

"DO AS I SAY!" Alice shouted.

"These two are useless, Eruptor use Melted Magma to block the sword from touching Gill." Jason sighed. Eruptor immediately turned his solid body into pure liquid magma. He then threw himself onto Ignitor, blocking his attack and preventing further damage to Gill Grunt. Ignitor and Eruptor were flung backwards and Eruptor changed back into his solid form, hurt from the attack.

"Hey, blondie! Why haven't you turned on your portal yet, noob!" Hannah asked, clearly annoyed once again, by a newbie mistake being made.

"What'd you mean?" Lily questioned.

"Just say 'Portal On' and it will make more sense" Hannah instructed. Lily did as said, saying 'Portal On' which shot a purple beam up towards the sky, then filling the battlefield with a purple smoke.  
"Ah, so she threw down a Magic Gate. Interesting..." Hannah determined.

"I'm so confuzzled, like locomotion…" Alice complained.

"Ha, typical blondes. Always so dumb. " Gill Grunt sighed, earning another scream from the fiery blondie.

" Magic Gates just boost Magic Skylanders power by an amount, depending on the type of Magic Gate. Yours is tier one Lily." Jason said.

"How did you know that, Jay?" Lily asked.

"Eruptor told me about the basics of battling before we got to school today so I would be prepared in case something like this happened." Jason replied.

"Wow, Gill Grunt didn't even talk to me!" Alice raged, eyeing Gill who just shrugged. Ben reminded them they needed to finish their battle, which prompted them to continue.

"Gill Grunt, use Sprinkler Shower! " Alice commanded.  
"I swear, she purposefully picks the ones that make me dizzy." Gill Grunt sighed as he flew up towards the sky, and spun, unleashing a torrent of downpour, which crashed upon both Ignitor and Bash.  
"Errgh, Bash use Boulder Pitch!" Hannah countered. Bash created a rock out of the ground and then hit it with his tail, sending it up into the sky, crashing into Gill Grunt, sending him on a crash landing towards the ground.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Gill Grunt screamed into his make-believe phone before crashing in front of a fire Skylander. It was Ignitor!

"Use, Sword Slam, leave him in ashes Ignitor!" Ben screamed. Ignitor lifted his sword, and slammed it into Gill Grunt. Gill Grunt was shifted back into his toy form, and sent back towards Alice, only to get another round of shouting.

"Spyro, we need to retaliate! Use Dragon Comet!" Lily shouted. Spyro took flight high into the sky, and started descending, horns first, headed straight for the earth beast.

"Hmph, weak. Bash, use Stone Uppercut." Hannah sighed. Bash jumped out of Spyro's landing site and summoned a Stone Fist out of the ground, colliding into Spyro, knocking him out of the air, transforming him back into toy form and was shot back towards Lily. 1-2!

"HAHAHAHA, this is way too easy, cheesy lemon squeezy!" taunted Ben. "Let's finish this, Hannah!"

"Agreed, Bash use Speeding Pinball!" Hannah shouted at the top of her lungs. Bash rolled towards Eruptor, and transformed a rock straight from behind him, propelling him forwards with speed that rivaled a cheetah. Bash body checked Eruptor, taking him out of the fight as well.

"No, did we just lose all 3 energies!" Lily gasped, realizing the truth!

"No, these battles are designed so each person has two lifes, lose twice, then you lose for good, which in our case, means we give up our energies." Jason explained, relieving Lily.

"What are you talking about, those aren't plain old energies. They are the Eternal Sources used to power the Core of Light. We;; know its destroyed, but we need those Eternal Sources to power our version of the Core of Light, We'll call it the 'Core of Darkness." Hannah imagined! "Normally, whichever side threw the first portal, the opposite side must throw the second, but because you guys suck, will give you the second as well. Another thing, the person who threw the first portal can't throw the second either."

"Okay, at least I get to throw a portal before we lose, now they said each one does different things, so I need to chose one accordingly. Hmmm…."Alice decided, before she heard a 'woosh' from behind her. She turned around and Jason had already thrown a portal down. "WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE NOT RESPECTING ME WHEN I'M ABOUT TO THROW A PORTAL DOWN!"

"This is a game of reflexes, if you don't have fast enough reflexes to throw a portal down, then you have no business being here." Jason commented. Alice took that as an insult whereas Jeremy meant it as feedback. All 5 kids threw the same Skylanders on the field at the same time. The battle was back on!

"Portal On!. Minefield!" Jason commanded, the ground underneath the Skylanders blew up, defeating every last one of them. The game was over… The bad guys won.

"What was that, for you idiot! You just gave them the game for free, you made us lose every energy thingy!" Lily raged.

"Ha, I guess 'pretty' boy decided to throw the towel! I respect that little boy." Ben mocked. They were returned back to the playground, where time seemed to not have moved a bit.

"What, who won? Please tell me you guys won. " Skyler pleaded.

"We didn't 'cause mister Jeremy decided to surrender, which made us lose!" Alice fumed.

"Ha, thanks for the free wins, kids. We'll be back, see you later." Hannah taunted, and with that, they instantly teleported out. Jason snickered.

"They fell for the bait. They won, but they don't get the energies." Jason laughed.

"What are you talking about!? We still lost. What makes the difference?" Lily questioned.

"They weren't the ones to deliver the 'killing' blow. We self-destructed our Skylanders, which means the energies stay with us, but it's better to ask your Skylander pals. eruptor, Spyro, Gill Grunt, do you still feel the energies within you." Jason explained.

"Yes, I still feel the Magic Eternal Source in me." Spyro said.

"Me too!" Eruptor agreed before he burped, earning a laugh from all.

"I don't know what you're talking about guys, but I still have that stomach ache from before the battle." Gill Grunt complained.

"Well, seems all is fine, but we can't risk getting caught out like that again. They seem to know who we are and where we are when. Heaven knows what will happen if we get caught isolated. We're gonna need to be closer together if we want to stand a chance at defending these 'sources'." Jason concluded.

"I know! Mid-term breaks coming up, right? My parents are away from town for it, so I'm being baby-sat by Tom. We could all come to my house and bunk there for awhile. It could be our little hideout, what do you guys think?" James suggested. Everyone agreed to it and they all went to their houses, and told their parents if they could sleep at a friends house to work on a project all mid-term break, which made parents even more suspicious as to what they were doing but still agreed to let them go. When the kids arrived at James' house, they were marveled by its stunning feature and its location; deep in a woods, perfect for a hideaway. James welcomed them in and led them through the entrance.

"Our rooms are mostly upstairs so I'll take you there first." James said as he led them up. James' computer was to the left of them as they came up and to the right of them was James' guinea pig. There were two rooms on either side of the guinea pig.

"This room is the guest room, Maëlyse and Lily will sleep here, arrange yourselves how you like. And this room is my room, but I won't be sleeping here, Jason and Jorge will. " James told them. They went further down the hall to another room. Tom was inside it on his desktop, working on music playlists.

"This is Tom's room, and I will be sleeping here as well." he led them even further down the hall which came to another staircase leading down to another room.

"This is my parents room where Skyler and Alice will sleep. Connor you'll sleep in the basement. The Skylanders can settle wherever they please. " James concluded.

"Why am I in the basement?" Connor demanded.  
"All the girls didn't want you on the same floor as them, and for their safety, neither do I." James responded. "Well that's the end of the tour guys. Downstairs, there is a lot of food in the fridge, and we'll have dinner in around 2 hours. You can play on the Gamie if you like. Brawler Bash is in it."

"Oh dibs. I wanna play Jorge." Jason dared as he loved this game.

"I wanna play, too. " Lily said.

"We can all play 8- player Brawl if you like." Jorge resolved. They got all settled up and chose their characters.  
"Who's this? " Maëlyse asked, hovering over a blue hedgehog.

"That is Dash." Jason sighed.


End file.
